KiGo Kristmas
by angel-of-music2495
Summary: Kim is a victim of the holiday blues. Can little bit of cheer bring her back to her old self? Shego on the other hand is spending Christmas in a different fashion. Will her holiday plans shed light on her real problems? Find out. Kigo but rating is mostly for language use.


Kigo Kristmas

Chapter 1 – There's no place like home for the holidays.

December 22nd

Kim had just finished her last final. It was a qualifying test that would allow her to skip the next level of English and go straight to a Chaucer course next semester. The Kimmunicator beeped obnoxiously on her wrist. Before answering Kim thanked her lucky star that it didn't go off during the test.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

The young African-American super genius smiled at the red head then proceeded to fill her in. "It's nice to see you Kim but we have a problem. It seems that the Seniors have decided to hijack the Tennessee airport."

Kim looked startled. "That's nothing like their usual MO. Who's trapped there?"

Wade typed on his computer then nodded in understanding. "On the passenger list for flights out of that airport is a big shot music producer headed home to Pennsylvania."

Smiling Kim nodded. "This has Junior written all over it. I'm on it. Do I have a lift?"

Above her the whirling of jet turbines hummed. A ladder was dropped to the ground and Kim climbed up onto M.C. Honey's jet. A few hours later Kim parachuted down to the roof of the airport.

Inside she could see a tan man in a mustard colored shirt singing to the crowd. The audience looked around nervously as guards forced them to cheer and applaud.

Junior laughed joyously as Kim silently rappelled down the back wall. Taking a righteous pose, she drew the guard attention to her as she knocked them out one by one. Finally when they were all unconscious, she interrupted Junior.

"Junior. It is December 22nd. The traffic is terrible and these people just want to go home. I know I want to be home right now so, can this wait?"

The European man looked very startled as he tried to comprehend what was going on. At last he put down the microphone. "I want to go home too. Papi and I are supposed to have dinner together tomorrow so I wanted to commit a caper before I went home. So Papi would be proud."

The producer chose that moment to speak up. "Hey kid. Listen. Untie me and these nice people, let us go home. You go home spend some time with your dad. On January 3rd give me a call and let's see what we can do about making you an international pop sensation. Europeans are all the rage right now so it shouldn't be hard. Let me give you my number and we'll talk."

Both Junior and Kim looked at him dumbfounded. Junior squealed then released the people so they could carry on with their lives. True to his word the producer gave Junior his number, and even let him call it to make sure it was real before he left. Junior ran off and left Kim alone with the producer.

"Why'd you do that?" Kim asked still dumbfounded.

The producer smiled. "You know it's a wonderful thing to see someone who is willing to do everything to achieve their dreams. And part of me wants to make my dad proud too. Junior has a lot of issues but he's not evil. He just wants someone to give him a shot. And I think, with a lot of work and some creative editing and marketing he could be a pop star."

Kim looked incredulous, "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey you know what they say, anything's possible."

With that he walked off still chuckling to himself. Kim shook her head then called Wade for a lift.

"How'd the mission go?"

"It was interesting to say the least; can I get a ride out of here?"

"There's a plane heading to Middleton that's boarding in a few minutes. I managed to grab a seat for you."

"You rock Wade."

…

The Middleton airport was exceptionally quiet for the time of the year that it was. Around the airport there were decorations and at the end of the corridor there were five foot evergreens that led the way to the main lobby. In that lobby was a twenty foot tree covered in lights and sprinkled with tinsel and fake snow. A group of people surrounded the tree and sang while onlookers watched in complacent amusement. It was that scene that welcomed a home bound Kim Possible to Middleton. On the PA system an old Christmas track played on repeat as a rendition of "There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays" started. Kim smiled then walked to her car. It was good to be home.


End file.
